Uzumaki Naruto and the Nidaime's Legacy
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Tobirama's great-granddaughter is Naruto's closest friend. How will having the Nidaime's legacy around change things for Konoha and the rest of the Elemental Nations.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everyone knows of Senju Hashirama's family, only Tobirama and his lover knew of Tobirama's family. Senju Tsunade is a name known throughout the Elemental Nations for her medical ninjutsu, her and her teammates surviving a battle with Hanzo the Salamander whereupon he dubbed them the Sannin. No one knows of her grand uncle's legacy Umikana, whom had a one night stand with a civilian Uchiha begetting her daughter Umikisara. This tale isn't about Umikisara either but about her own daughter, Umito.

Umito, an eleven year old but, not for much longer, has a very unusual color for her eyes, a deep silver while her hair is Uchiha black, She is currently down in the sewers with her best and only friend Uzumaki Naruto. They were both hated by the villagers and the only reason Umito hadn't left yet was because for some reason that eluded her Naruto cared about this cesspool of a village. If she were him she would have cracked a long time ago. Then again they had each other and the Hokage supplied the apartment they rarely ever went to. Instead they stuck to the sewers and dark corners. Who could really blame them as the villagers all tried to kill them. Staying in one place was just asking to get killed.

Thankfully they could train as Umikana and then Umikisara had sealed all of their clan knowledge into a sealing scroll that could only open for someone with the blood of Tobirama Senju in them. Still Naruto and her trained in the Roaring Waves Fist, a taijutsu style that fit them both perfectly. They also worked on chakra control, which in Naruto's case meant he was working on it every day whenever he could, with shadow clones once he learned that. His reserves were very large and thanks to the scrolls he was able to perform a water clone and a light clone. They'd stolen some chakra paper and Umito found out she had water, yin, yang, lightning, and fire affinities. Naruto had wind, yang, water, and earth in order of strength .

Unlike most children in the academy she and Naruto already had their primary affinities trained up and their secondary affinities. They both worked on their stealth and trap making skills, which meant they pranked the hell out of everyone. Naruto hid his true strength while Umito made damn sure she was at the top of the class. The Rookie of the Year, Kunoichi of the Year, and Dead Last were always teamed together. They both also knew about the true Genin test, which was to test the team work of fresh Genin. Uchiha Sasuke was terrified of Umito, for one very good reason. The one and only time he had disparaged Naruto in front of her she had threatened to castrate him.

Needless to say the last Uchiha watched how he acted around her. " Mito-chan, are you ready for the exam? "

" Nar, you know damn well I am. Just remember no one can find out about the you know what. "

Naruto nods seriously at this, Umito had awakened the Sharingan, if anyone were to find out she would be thrown into a breeding program. Hell, if they found out she was the Nidaime's great-granddaughter it would be even worse. " You know I will never betray your trust, Mito-chan. You're one of the few people that treats me decently. "

Umito sighs, it was true, there was Jiji or the Hokage, Ichiraku Teuchi and Ayame, and Umino Iruka. She and Naruto had both learned the art of making ramen from Teuchi, Umito also did odd jobs and baby sat occasionally for money. She was the one whom had told Naruto to henge before he went shopping. This was how he got the right prices and better quality food along with decent clothes. They both had decent enough weapons though Naruto was focused more on Kenjutsu while Umito favored the glaive.

Umito had also managed to find a way to help Naruto's abysmal chakra control and to break out of genjutsus, plus to recognize how he is caught in one. Naruto had learned tree climbing, water walking, kunai balancing, and was even learning how to make himself warmer and colder with chakra. Naruto had to do more chakra control exercises than anyone else in the village, thankfully one of the jutsu copied down was the shadow clones. He had ten working on chakra control all the time once he had the jutsu mastered. All kinds of chakra control exercises at that. Still, you only had to do a clone, they never specified what kind of clone. Umito had even checked the academy rules on this and had Naruto memorize that particular section so if Mizuki-teme decided to be nasty Naruto would still be able to pass.

Umito knew the regular Bunshin or clone jutsu she just preferred to use Water Clones. She could barely use the clone jutsu and that was if she created twelve of them. Honestly didn't they think about those that had higher than average chakra reserves? There was no way that pink howler monkey was going to be on the same team as Nar, she had already threatened the Hokage's Icha Icha collection if she or Naruto got paired with the howler monkey. Needless to say Sarutobi Hiruzen was not an idiot. He knew Umito could handle the Uchiha, hell he'd seen her threatening to castrate him. It would do the boy good to be with a team mate that would not tolerate his arrogance. The only thing was whom their Jonin-sensei would be.

" Mito-chan, when will I be able to drop my mask? "

" Slowly, after we get paired with duck ass. " Umito replies.

Naruto grimaces, working with Sasuke was going to be a nightmare, even if Umito was able to keep him in line. Beating the arrogance out of the prick was going to be a tall order. When Umito made Chunin she was going to take on the Senju name with pride, she had already discussed it with Jiji and he had everything written up with no loopholes, he'd had his ninja lawyer write it up. This way the council would have no control over her and she would get the scroll of sealing back as Tsunade had proven she was incapable of being trusted with it or money. Tobirama had set aside his money in a separate account which had just been accruing interest and no one save a Senju was allowed to touch it. This included the civilian council. She and Naruto really hated the Civilian Council, especially that damnable howler monkey's mother.

Haruno Mebuki was the absolute worst when it came to how Naruto was treated. Umito was currently negotiating for two of the runt pups from the Inuzuka clan. She and Naruto needed to be able to hunt and a pair of dogs would go a long way towards that. Inuzuka Tsume was driving a hard bargain though she really didn't want to put any of the runts down. Besides two runts had taken to Umito and Naruto when they'd taken the job to play with the pups to socialize them, as Kiba was still busy learning his clan's arts, Shiromaru and Midorimaru so named for Shiromaru's fur and Midorimaru's eyes. Through this the Inuzuka Clan came to accept them as a part of the pack and they got more regular meals. Tsume really didn't want to put down Kuromaru's latest pups. If Umito and Naruto could take care of them until they were bigger then she would train them all on how to work together. She and Umito just needed to decide on what the kids would do in exchange.

They already went and helped Hana with them, they played with the other pups to socialize them, as stated before, this meant they were far closer to Kiba than they acted. Until they made genin Naruto had to be very careful with whom he hung out with overly much. Only Umito could be seen with him all the time because they were both outcasts. Mitaraishi Anko would help them with their evasion practice and speed. She also helped them with their stealth and throwing accuracy for kunai, shuriken, senbon, and Fūma Shuriken as well. Thanks to the fact that Umito could baby sit and work for Teuchi they could afford ninja tools. Anko also taught them how to use ninja wire as well.

Currently Umito was saving up for a practice glaive so she could start doing the katas for it before she used it in the field. Naruto would go around scavenging weapons from wherever he could and they used those for the moment. Anko commended then om their ingenuity, especially since Umito was still the top kunoichi throwing off balanced weapons. The fact that they had deliberately placed themselves where they had was astonishing though with Naruto being whom he was making sure he was on Sasuke's team was the only way he'd be able to pass. He and Umito knew how to work together very well, it was just throwing Sasuke into that equation that may be the problem.

Time Skip to Genin Exams:

Umito cancels the genjutsu over her test easily enough and Naruto does the same before she blitzes through the answers, not just reciting it from the text book. Naruto does just enough to pass the written portion and adds a seal to make it impossible for it to be graded wrong or tampered with in any way. He knew the academy teachers save for Iruka had been screwing with him. Naruto had shown Anko the Taijutsu he was taught at the academy and she had demanded names. Once they graduated Anko was going to be taking the teachers to task. Midorimaru and Shiromaru were sitting by their owners feet, they were registered as ninken to Naruto and Umito. Naruto and Umito ended up helping Hana as payment, this meant she taught them both how to care for animals with and without chakra.

Umito nails the weapons portion and out does the Uchiha scion easily enough, incensing his fan girls. She hated fan girls as they gave all kunoichi bad names. Naruto does just enough to pass this section and then came the jutsu portion. Both of them pass it citing the pertinent section back to their teachers from the academy rule book. With that done they both tie their headbands around their necks, they'd learned that it was a way to keep from getting their throats slit. They were heading straight for a Shinobi shop to see how much headgear would be worth and how light and durable it was.

Naruto had been picking pockets through use of the henge to get them more money, this meant they had quite the nest egg squirrelled away in a sealing scroll. Once they reach the shop Umito goes over to the practice glaives and Naruto looks at head gear and swords. Naruto chose a katana and places it and a bokken on the counter. The proprietor helps them both and they end up getting helmets that were inspired by the samurai, respirators to deal with poison, shin guards, and gauntlets. They also picked up ninja wire, shuriken, Fūma Shuriken, kunai, exploding tags, smoke bombs, pepper spray, senbon, poison, Anko had been teaching them both about poisons for years and they were both immune to all of the common ones that had been used previously. They also got canteens that had been sealed so their water supply couldn't be tampered with, food rations, chakra pills, and several storage scrolls along with crates, baskets, and other things to store food in.

They also got camping gear and attire for all weathers and terrains. Their outfits both had orange stripes and their hounds were also given clothes as it had been three months since they'd gotten them big enough. Midorimaru and Shiromaru were registered as ninken to them and they got them the appropriate gear as well. All of this was placed in a storage scroll that was long and small. " It's nice to see kids being serious about this. "

" Don't tell, Nar here is the dobe of the class. "

The man chuckles, " Played dumb, huh? "

" Had to, the only way I'll pass is if I'm on duck ass' team. " Naruto says blandly, grabbing more trapping equipment. Tsume had taught them a jutsu that was capable of hiding their scents to make it harder to track them. Both of the twelve year olds had learned how to suppress their chakra and use shunshin.

The man laughs at this, " I'm Higurashi Ran, I have never heard the Uchiha described like that. "

" You didn't have him in your class. Why every female save Hinata thinks he's all that I really don't know. He's an arrogant prick. " Umito states.

" Hinata has a crush on me. " Naruto points out.

" Yeah and we really need to get that girl a bitch mode. " Umito says, " It doesn't help that her family thinks she's weak. "

" Please, next to you she's the best kunoichi in the academy she only needs some confidence. The pink haired howler monkey only got by on theory she has next to no practical skills. " Naruto states.

" Are you talking about Councilor Haruno's daughter? " Ran asks them.

" Civilian Council right. Geez, no wonder the howler monkey is so, to borrow from Shikamaru, troublesome. " Umito mutters.

" Do you know how to wield a glaive? Blondie, do you know how to use a katana? " Ran asks Umito.

" That's why I'm getting a practice glaive first. " Umito ripostes.

" That's also why I'm getting a bokken. " Naruto points out. Gekko Hayate had already promised to teach him how to wield a sword. Hayate could use a wazikashi, no-datchi, tanto, saber, rapier, and katana. Once they were official Umito and Naruto would work out their weapons training around their team training. Either that or send shadow clones, the clones could learn the forms and then the originals could practice on their own time.

" I could help you out with that if you'd like. " Ran tells her.

" We'll work it out after Nar and I officially become genin. We know about the second test. " Umito admits.

Ran smirks and gives them a seventy-five percent discount on their purchases. He liked them and something told him that they were going to be great. They were even ready for the second genin test.

Team Assignments:

Naruto, from his place beside Umito and Hinata sighs, could they get to the assigning of the teams already? He tunes Iruka-sensei out until Team Seven is announced, " Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Umito, and Uzumaki Naruto your Jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team Eight will be Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba, your Jonin sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai. Team Nine is still in circulation from last year so Team 10 will be Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino, your Jonin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. Haruno Sakura, due to your excellent chakra control you are being apprenticed to medical nin Mogusa. "

Naruto tunes out again and Umito sighs wearily as the others are all picked up and they're still waiting. She creates a shadow clone and, sends it off to drag their sensei to the academy by stealing his Icha Icha. The silver haired jonin glares at the raven haired girl and she looks back at him, " You will be on time or I will burn all your Icha Icha. "

" My first impression of you…I hate you all. Meet me on the roof. "

Umito flips him off and then, with Midorimaru on her head she shunshins to the roof, Naruto and Shiromaru right behind them leaving Sasuke to walk to the roof. The raven haired girl picks her pup up and Midorimaru snuggles into her lap. She, Naruto, and Kiba would have play dates for their pups, once Sasuke arrives Kakashi has them introduce themselves and Umito rolls her eyes, " You first, you're the unknown though maybe we should call Anko to make sure you're not an enemy nin in disguise. "

Kakashi winces, at least one of them knew Anko? Damn, that would make this so much harder. " Well, me, I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have many hobbies, likes, and dislikes. Dreams, haven't thought about it. Girl raven, you next. "

" My name is Umito and my ninken is Midorimaru, I hate perverts whom don't keep it in the bedroom or their home, people whom don't know the difference between the scroll and the kunai, and people judging others for things outside of a person's control, I like my ninken, my best friend, poisons, and all things sharp and pointy. "

" I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I love ramen but I hate the three minutes it takes to cook ramen. My ninken is Shiromaru. I like him and my best friend. My dream is to become Hokage so I can protect my few precious people. Hopefully by that time there will be new Civilian Council members. " (AN: Sasuke's intro is the same as in the manga).

Kakashi looks at his five students, yes, he was counting the ninken. Sasuke was about what he expected. He couldn't blame Naruto for his bitterness towards the civilian council, they did make his life hell. Umito was the unknown though her loyalty to Naruto was absolute. Then there was the fact that both Naruto and Umito could shunshin as well and had ninken. " Just tell us about the true genin test, sensei, that way we can pass and I can get to work on learning how to use a glaive. "

Sasuke's eyes widen and Kakashi groans, " Training ground seven at seven. Don't eat breakfast or you'll puke. "

" If you're not there at seven I will send Anko after you, Hatake. " Umito warns him.

Kakashi gulps, that would not end well for him. Umito and Naruto shunshin off with their ninken to the Inuzuka Clan Compound, " There you are pups, who's your sensei? " Tsume asks.

" Hatake Kakashi. " Umito answers.

" He wants us to skip breakfast. " Naruto adds.

Tsume snorts at this, " Yeah, like that'll happen. Spend the night here you two, sorry, four. Where do you live anyhow? "

" We send shadow clones to our apartment and pretty live off the land, for the really bad nights Anko will let us chill with her or if she's off on a mission she'll tell us we have permission to stay at hers. We also crash with the Ichirakus as well. We try to vary it up so we aren't predictable seeing as how the civilians hate us. " Umito admits.

Tsume sighs pups like them should not be this self-sufficient so soon. It made her realize how lucky her family really was. " Tsume-san, do ninken have elemental affinities? " Naruto asks.

Tsume blinks, she hadn't really thought about that, " They do, young pups. " Kuromaru answers.

" Would you be willing to help Midorimaru and Shiromaru learn how to utilize them, Kuromaru-sensei? " Umito asks the large ninken.

Kuromaru smirks, " I'd be delighted too, I'll even put Akamaru through this training. Tsume, do you have some chakra paper on hand? "

" I do. " Tsume admits and fetches it. She places one piece in front of each pup. Midorimaru goes first and her crumbles and lights on fire. Shiromaru's splits in half and then crinkles indicating wind and lightning.

Kuromaru nods and takes the pups off to begin their elemental training while Tsume has the human pups spar with her. Kiba shows up twenty minutes in and watches them. Naruto and Umito didn't just rely on their ninken and Kiba was slowly learning how to fight without Akamaru just in case his ninken got injured and couldn't go on missions for a while. Tsume and Hana were both helping him with that, as it was a major concern. Most members of the clan never stopped to think what would happen if their ninken went down. After Akamaru's affinities are tested, water and lightning, they eat dinner and the team seven members head to bed soon after, this way they could get up early enough to eat a proper breakfast, and then go and scout out the training ground and trap the ever loving hell out of it, making sure all traps will be triggered by Kakashi's chakra.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Training Ground Seven:

Naruto and Umito along with their ninken arrived two hours before Kakashi had said to, to trap the entire training grounds and so that the traps would only activate with his chakra with Naruto had gotten a sample of yesterday. Shiromaru and Midorimaru were both ready for action and once everything is ready they send shadow clones out to meet up with Sasuke. If a ninja couldn't look underneath the underneath then they didn't deserve to be a ninja. Ninja were all about deception. They even sent shadow clones as their ninken to throw Kakashi off. All of their plans revolved around the Uchiha making a move and them working with that move. They had no choice but to trick him into working with them. The test was about teamwork after all.

Kakashi arrived at ten giving two of the genin ample time to plan their revenge for him being so late. They also ate ration bars to make sure they would have the necessary strength for the test. Due to the listening seals they set up they heard his rules and both of them smirk. Let the games commence. Kakashi looks at his sensei's son and then curses when the girl attacks him from behind. She uses the substitution before she could be hit in retaliation and the first trap spring to life. It was Kakashi's turn to use substitution to get away, " I see, so I have two budding trap masters on my hands. "

The next trap goes off and Kakashi perform a backflip, barely escaping the paint tag that he'd set off, " When the hell did they pull this off? "

Sasuke's eyes are wide as he takes in what was happening to Kakashi. Every time he moved he set off another trap. The jonin was barely staying ahead of the traps and then he sets of a series of glue traps that damn near cement him in place, " Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu! "

" Wind Style: Great Breakthrough! "

Umito flies trough the hand seals for the Bringer of Darkness Technique and Kakashi had managed to use the Earth Encampment Wall to protect himself from Naruto and Sasuke's combo attack. Once the genjutsu is in effect Naruto and Sasuke both move fast and grab a bell each while Naruto also grabs a certain book. Naruto replaces himself with a clone and Sasuke high tailed it. Kakashi blinks when the genjutsu is cancelled and then the bell rings, " You guys fail. I still have the bells. "

" You sure about that? " Naruto asks, showing him a bell, Sasuke does the same.

Kakashi blinks and checks for the bells only for them to dissolve, " A genjutsu, who…? "

Umito steps forward, " I did, I also cast the previous one as well. "

Sasuke blinks. " You guys waited for me to move because we had to pass as a team so you tricked me into working with you. "

" Wait, how'd you get the bells? "

" Silly sensei the one Sasuke has is a henged shadow clone, Shiromaru and Midorimaru grabbed the real bells just after the paint tag you avoided. Oh, by the way, this whole training ground is booby trapped and you're in the center of it. Every trap is set to go off with your chakra whether the use is active or passive. " Naruto says.

Kakashi's eyes widen at this and his genin leave him behind. They figured he happened to be a jonin so he could get himself out of the mess he was in. " Dammit, did have to get both of their prowess with seals and her pranking prowess? "

The Copy Nin curses his fate and goes to grab his Icha Icha only to discover it gone. The silver haired jonin's visible eye widens, " Bring back my Icha Icha Paradise! "

At Ichiraku's the three teammates smirk when they hear the chakra enhanced shout and Naruto smirks, having also relieved Kakashi of his money, " Another Miso ramen for me. "

" Chicken ramen. " Umito calls out.

" Hn, I'll take a Vegetable ramen. " Sasuke says.

" Oh, don't worry, my ramen is very good for a person, especially ninja as Naruto and Umito are our number one customers of both genders. " Teuchi tells Sasuke.

" Dobe, why do you eat here? "

" Teuchi is the only one that treats me like I'm human. Plus, he doesn't charge me an arm and two legs for rotten food. Oh, this is all on Kakashi-sensei too so eat up, whatever the money doesn't cover just charge it to him, Teuchi. " Naruto says.

" Got it, Naruto. " Teuchi says.

Hokage's Office:

Kakashi's fellow ninja stare at him, " What happened to you? " Sarutobi Asuma asks.

" Two of my genin are budding trap masters and they have all of training ground seven rigged and the traps are set off by my chakra whether it be through active or passive use. Team Seven passes. " Kakashi answers.

" How did they…never mind, Naruto is an Uzumaki. " Yuuhi Kurenai starts to ask.

" Precisely, plus two of my genin have ninken as well. They tricked Sasuke into working with them. They also have my book. They probably grabbed it to use it against me if I still failed them after they explained how they beat me and got the bells. " Kakashi bemoans.

" Well, Team Eight Passes. " Kurenai states.

" So does Team 10. " Asuma says.

" Team Eleven consisting of Nara Fuyu, Inuzuka Kisa and Haiiromaru, and Kotaro Kosuke have also passed. " Mimura Hamaki states firmly.

The rest of the teams failed and the Hokage sighs, " Jonin Mimura, what is your opinion on your genin team? "

" Kosuke is well versed in civilian hunting and tracking, I'm pretty sure we can have tracking and capture team if I can train them right. The Nara like all of them is lazy but has a liking for all things sharp and pointy. Kunai, shuriken, fūma shuriken, scythes, battle axes, katanas, kusari-gamas, wazikashis, you name it the kid has it, and knows how to use it. I'm not even sure on the gender either. All Inuzuka are phenomenal at tracking as we well know, Kisa has a thing for explosions. " Hamaki says.

" Once they're better trained would you let them go with you on an assassination mission or not? " the Hokage asks.

Naruto sighs two hours later as he and Umito chill on the fourth hokage's head on the monument, one of his shadow clones had hidden Kakashi's book. " Mito-chan, do you think he'll actually train us or just focus on duck ass? "

" I don't know, I guess we'll find out, I just hope to hell he doesn't just focus on team work exercises. I wonder if he'd let us take D-ranks in order to make more money. I wouldn't mind renting one of the empty buildings on Inuzuka land, if we combined our resources we could manage it and we still have our garden. " Umito points out.

" Plus with Ayame's help we have managed to preserve the stuff and Anko got us storage scrolls before I learned how to do the preservation seals and then taught you how to do them as well. " Naruto says.

" Makes it a helluva lot easier on us food wise. Of course, I still have to go buy eggs and milk. We need someone to set up a livestock farm here. "

" Or we'll have to do it ourselves. " Naruto points out.

" How, and where? " Umito asks.

" I wish I knew. " Naruto says, sighing.

" If only the damn civilians wouldn't be so stupid but, at least we no longer need to listen to the Civilian Council. "

" Yeah, I really like that, dattebayo. " Naruto says.

" We still need to be wary though, there's some rot in the roots of this village. " Umito says casually.

" What village doesn't have some rotten aspects to it, especially when it comes to politics, dattebayo? " Naruto asks rhetorically.

Umito grins at this, he had a point with that, most politicians were generally rotten to the core. There weren't many decent ones out there. " Hey, Nar, think Tora will keep to our deal? "

Naruto grins, the mission every genin, no every ninja hated was catching Tora especially when said feline learned the shadow clone jutsu. They helped Tora and Tora would let them catch her after a good chase, the Uchiha would be given hell. " Yeah, I think she will, especially since we leave fish around in certain places so only she can get it through the use of seals. I've heard Kotetsu and Izumo cursing the fact that Tora can clone herself. "

" Oh, I've heard several genin cursing the fact as well. " Umito says.

Naruto grins, he'd placed several seals around the fourth's head to make eavesdropping next to impossible. Plus, he had placed several other security seals that worked with his and Umito's chakra signatures instead of their blood. Not even his ANBU guards could get near him. Yeah, he had ANBU guards because of how stupid the civilians happened to be and some of the ninja. He had figured out he was the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi when he was six and that had been when he met Kurama. Yeah, they weren't the best of friends but, they did have a working relationship. If Naruto died Kurama died so the fox would work with him. It didn't hurt that he and Umito were working on a seal that would allow him to inhabit a shadow clone for days at a time, meaning the clone wouldn't disperse after one good hit.

They still hadn't quite worked out the logistics though it had been Kurama to tell him where his parents had lived and whom they were. This was how Naruto and Umito had learned the Sealing Arts and were as good as they were at their age. No one questioned Naruto's ability with seals as the Uzumaki had been well known for their mastery with seals. Well, those that actually learned about the Uzumaki, the only reason they knew was from Kurama and the scrolls Kushina had left behind. All of that information was now secured behind several different seals that only Umito and Naruto himself could break not to mention Kurama had taught them summoning. Naruto was waiting for the toad contract that Jiraiya held. Umito had ended up going to the home of the Polar Bears. She had passed their test and they safeguarded all of Naruto and Umito's things when they weren't using them. Basically family scrolls and other things that they didn't want getting into the wrong hands.

Umito was the first Polar Bear summoner in centuries. Maybe she'd be able to pass the Polar Bears on. Of course, she wouldn't just give the contract to anyone especially not duck ass. Sasuke's ego needed to be deflated severely before any summons would even think about going near him, except maybe for the snakes. Only Anko and Orochimaru had that contract and, Orochimaru was a traitor. Anuk, the boss of the Polar Bears hated Manda, then again just about every other boss hated Manda as well. Anuk had let Naruto sign as an emergency summoner, in other words if things went to shit in a hurry he could call out the Polar Bears.

" Mito-chan, why did you stay, I know you hate Konoha. "

Umito sighs, " I stayed because of you, for some odd ball reason you still love Konoha. As long as you're a part of Konoha I stay. "

" If I get banished you'll leave, won't you? " Naruto asks.

" Most assuredly, Nar. This village has far too much rot in it and no one is cleaning it up. The elders are the first ones that need to go. "

Naruto sighs, " I know, Jiji needs to get his fire back again and take back what is his. Konoha isn't a democracy and the Civilian Council should have no say in the Ninja Academy's curriculum. "

" They stole too much power after your dad died. " Umito points out.

" Sadly, there has to be a way for Jiji to take back what they stole. "

" He'd have to go through everything that has passed since just after your dad died, Nar. No way he could do that on his own, he'd need help. " Umito states.

" What about the Nara Clan elders or the Inuzuka Clan elders? " Naruto asks.

" Let's go broach it with the Nara first. They'd be more likely to catch on to something along those lines. " Umito says.

They just leave their safe zone when Nara Shikaku appears, " You two are quite troublesome, you know that. Yoshino wants you two to come over for dinner. "

" Nar, send a clone to tell Tsume-san so she doesn't worry. We have something to discuss with you and the Nara elders anyhow. " Umito states.

Shikaku blinks, what could two genin possibly have to discuss with him and the elders of the Nara Clan? Two hours later Shikaku had his answer, " I have to admit you two raise a very concerning point. " Shikaku says.

" Indeed they do, " Shikako says, " We need to get the Civilian Council back in shape and raise the standards at the academy. The Civilian Council should have no say over a ninja school. "

" Might we suggest checking a student's chakra capacity. Nar simply can't do the clone jutsu unless he creates about ten thousand. " Umito points out.

" She has a point with that. Naruto has never been able to do the Clone and she has to make ten to use the clone jutsu. " Shikamaru say, to that point he had been quiet.

" Anything else for the ninja academy? "

" Practical application of what we learn. I'm a hands on learner, " Naruto states emphatically, " Theory is boring unless you know how you're gonna use it in the field. "

" Is that part of why your grades sucked? " Shikamaru asks.

" That and the only way I was guaranteed to pass was if I ended up on duck ass' team. You have to have figured it out, Shika. "

" That you contain a certain being that terrorized our village on the day you were born, ages ago. The civilians make it really obvious with how they treat you and call you a demon. You're the scroll and not the kunai. " Shikamaru says.

Shikaku sighs, " You figured out an S class secret that easily. "

" The civilians treat me like garbage for the most part. I have to shop henged. " Naruto points out.

" It's that bad for you in the village? " Shikaku asks him.

" Yeah, it is, if I don't henge and shop I get charged three times as much for basically rotten food. " Naruto says blandly.

" It's almost as bad for me, only I'm just the demon's friend, not the demon. " Umito says shrugging. As long as Naruto called Konoha home she would stay. When that was no longer the case she would be gone and she would take the forbidden scroll with her, seeing as how she did happen to be a Senju. Of course, the rest of Konoha would find that out entirely too late as she could and would seek citizenship elsewhere if necessary, like the Land of Iron for instance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


End file.
